


November 3, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The corner of Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wobbled as he struggled to smile.





	November 3, 2003

I never created DC.

The corner of Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wobbled as he struggled to smile and protect his daughter from Gentleman Ghost's flintlock pistols in Metropolis before the latter disappeared due to boredom.

THE END


End file.
